Naruto Mafia
by BlueDelight
Summary: A pink haired girl and her purple haired sister run into the wrong crowd. A mafia crowd to be more precise. Kakashi x Sakura pairings as well as Naruto x Hinata pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"So your saying he didn't pay us back?"

"Like all the fuckers who didn't."

"How long is he overdue?"

"2 years sir."

"What is the client's name?"

"Jiraiya Haruno, sir."

* * *

"Hinata hurry or we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming! Just wait for me outside kay sakura?"

"Fine! But if we're late I'm blaming you!"

The pink haired girl trotted her way down the narrow stairs. The smell of pancakes filled the kitchen, sitting there on the kitchen table was a blonde with two long pigtails flowing down her back,

"Hey mom, making pancakes?"

"More like burning," chuckled Tusnade.

"Mom, you need to give yourself more credit in cooking, none of us are dead, so that's a sign." giggled Sakura

Sakura set her bag by the marble table, taking a seat. The table was covered with papers, some medical documents due to her mom being the head of a hospital and others notes and rough drafts for her fathers perverted book, Icha Icha.

Sakura Haruno, sister of Hinata Haruno, and daughter of Tsunade and Jairya Haruno. Sakura and Hinata were adopted by Tsunade and Jairya when they were just 12 years old. Finally it was both of the sisters senior year, in a week the two will be graduating. Both going to medical school, in fact Tsunade signed up an appointment to the director of Suna University. Their mother was proud of them following in her footsteps. Sakura loved being in the medical feild, but Hinata took after writing from Jairya. Of course the purple haired woman didn't write porn, but liked to write action and thrillers, along with some romance here and there, thanks to Dad.

"Hinata is still not ready yet?"

Sakura inwardly smiled, having a good idea why exactly her sister isn't down yet.

"No, but it's not my fault if she's late"

"It never is" her Mom mumbled.

Finally they could hear footsteps from upstairs. Looking up to expect Hinata, only to find her white haired father.

"Morning Dad!" Sakura chirped.

"Hello honey" tiredly replied Tsunade.

"How are my favorite girls!" Noticing that Hinata wasn't there Jiraiya asked" Wheres my other favorite girl?"

"She'll be down in a minute." Sakura couldn't help but let a smirk appear on her face.

Her mother knew something was up, she could tell from that evil smirk she learned from her husband.

"Okay you know something, spill."

Sakura faked innocent,  
"What? Whatever could you mean mother"

Jiraiya chuckled,  
"She'll tell us Tsunade, but I'm guessing not right at this moment."

"You'll find out soon enough dad"

Oh, Sakura knew Hinata wanted to tell both their parents for over a month. Doubting herself then saying for sure she will come out, but retreating again and getting scared. Finally after all her debating Hianta was finally able to tell them and she was going to do it today at breakfeast.

"Hinata honey! You better hurry up or you will get a tardy and we can't have that for the director can we?"

"Coming mom!" They could hear Hinata yell.

True to her word Hinata's faint footsteps could be heard. All three family members looked up at the purple haired girl, noticing she was more nervous and, if possible, more shy than usual.  
Twiddling her fingers.

"Ummm, I-I have a-an announcement" she whispered.

"Honey is everything alright?" Jiraiya asked.

Both sisters eyes met and Sakura gave Hinata a nod of encouragement. That didn't go unnoticed by their mother and father.

"Okay, what did you two do? Did you rob a bank?" Tsunade gasped" It's drugs isn't it?"

Sakura spoke up,  
"No no no no, mom it's not drugs and we didn't do anything wrong, Hinata just wants to tell you something. Right Hinata? "

She nodded.

"Well whatever it is, we won't be mad even if it is drugs" their father said.

"Its not drugs," the purpled haired girl assured" I want to be a writer instead of a doctor"

Silence...until

"That's great news honey! " Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Of course! I knew it too I had a hunch you would lean toward more to a writing carrier after all those short stories you've written for those contests in school, and gotten a perfect score on them too!" He explained.

Hinata knew their father would be thrilled, but it was Tsunade they had to worry about. Hinata looked up at her and saw she had a blank face, but had her hands templed in front of her mouth, that meant one thing only, she was thinking.

"Mom?" Hinata asked.

The blonde haired women sighed with a soft smile,  
"I'm proud if you Hinata, you found your passion. I am supposed to be your mother, so I support you all the way."

"Y-your not m-mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Tsunade couldn't help but be surprised that her daughter had such little faith in her.

"W-well you were so h-happy that Sakura and I were trying t-to major in a doctors d-degree I didn't want to disappoint you," Hinata looked down and fiddled with her fingers again, a habit she always had since Sakura could remember from the orphanage.

Tsunade got up from the marble table, walked over to her daughter and embraced her in a big hug, "Hinata I will always love you, hell even if you become a freakin drug dealer I'll always love you"

"What is it with our family and drugs?" Sakura mumbled.

Hinata always loved her mom's hugs, she always thought they could solve anything from, sadness to world peace.

"Thanks mom" Hinata whispered.

Sakura suddenly smelt something...odd.

"Shit! Mom the pancakes!"

"Crap! Jiraiya get the baking soda the pancakes are on fire!"

"I'm on it!"

Sakura always loved breakfast with the Haruno family.

* * *

 ** _Okay so if you read this story before on Wattpad, thank you so much for the loyalty to this story I appreciate it so much. And if you just are reading this story, then I'll explain the sitch. Quite awhile ago I decided to do this story on Wattpad but, later on as time passed I decided what the heck I'll leave my storys and continue them all here so that's exactly what I'm doing, this is only the first chapter but I hope you like it anyway. Please tell my your opinions, mean and nice comments alike make me a better writer._**

 ** _Thank You._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura!"

"Hey Tenten!"

"Can you actually believe in just a week we'll be graduating?!"

Sakura giggled and shook her head,  
"No, not really".

Tenten was a friend of Sakura's, she had a trademark where she always put her brown hair up in two tight buns. If she had two hair buns, it's Tenten. Sakura always thought that was a good look on her. Another thing was she is a total tomboy, Sakura liked that about her, she thinks Neji likes it too, from the way he always looks at her in biology.

"Where's Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"She's doing Oral Interp. She'll meet us up at lunch, depending on how long her piece is."

"How did your parents take the news this morning?"

"Really well, they were thrilled Hinata found her calling, everything is going to be just fine."

"I'm really glad to hear that, you could tell she was nervous as hell for a whole week." Tenten giggled.

"You could say that again."

"Oh, Temari isn't here today, she's sick with the flu." Tenten adjusted her backpack on her shoulder as she and Sakura walked into the school building.

"Oh man, I have to do my project, _alone_?"

"Fraid so" the brunette said sadly.

Temari, a independent girl with four blonde, spiked pigtails, who was supposed to help Sakura with her history project, another one of Sakura's and hinata's friends. She was the sister of two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro had a crush on her since she saves his life, idoit doesn't know how to cross a freakin street and gaara, well was just...Gaara.

"I'm going to go to my locker, go without me kay?" Sakura asked.

"I was going to do that anyway" Tenten jocked.

Sakura fake pouted,  
"You're mean"

Both girls laughed.

"See ya sakura-chan" Tenten waved.

"See ya" she called back.

The halls were mostly bare, save for a few teachers, she found her small locker with the number plated in silver, _157,_ she switched her books for her next classes. She was about to walk to her homeroom when she heard a very familiar voice,

"Sis!"

She turned around to confirm it was indeed her sister.

"Hey hinata, how did oral Interp go?"

Hinata had a big small in her porcelain face,

"It went great! Iruka-sensei loved my peice!"

Sakura loved to see her sister so happy, first mom accepting Hinata's choice in being a writer instead of a doctor, a week before we take the next step into adulthood, and now Hinata has found who she really is, her passion.

" _ **Sakura and Hinata Haruno, please report to the principles office immediately!"**_

The speakers blared in the bare hallway, making the Haruno sisters jump.

"What do you think that was about?" Sakura's sister asked.

Sakura had a very bad feeling, and there was one thing Sakura trusted, it was her gut.

"I don't Hinata, but one thing is for sure, we better get going."

The sisters arrived at the office, the wooden door with a glass plate window, with little black letters spelled, _Principle._

Hinata opened the door, Mr. Takashi's office was very roomy, it had a big desk with windows shining from the morning sun. There was a bookcase neatly filled with binders of papers or just extra textbooks from the broom closet. It always had two leathery brown seats, for guests, parents, or students who got in trouble and were about to get their ass chewed.

But it wasn't a student or parents who filled those seats, it was men in blue jackets, very familiar blue jackets. Sitting behind his desk, arms crossed across his chest, with a very grim look on his face. Right next to was a man, in a police officer uniform. The atmosphere was so thick, Sakura thought she could cut it with scissors. The pink haired girl was the first to break the tense air.

"You wanted to see us, sir?"

Mr. Takashi was a strict man, perfect for a high school principle. He had jet black hair, a hawk like nose, with small straight lips. Today he wore something casual, a fitting button up shirt tucked into blue jeans.

"Yes, girls this is the police they have some questions to ask you"  
replied.

Hinata answered this time,  
"I-Is everything a-alright?"

A man with brown hair and a chiseled face spoke up,  
"To tell you the truth, we have some bad news. Your mother, Tsunade Haruno, was found dead in your home."

Everything stood still.

* * *

 _ **Okay I know this chapter was short but as the story will progress the chapters will get longer, promise.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura could not move, she swore she heard wrong,  
"W-What?"

Hinata could feel tears forming in her eyes, she clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her sobs.

"I'm sorry, if you could just come with us we would like to ask you a few questions."

"Not until you guys tell us what the fuck is going on here." Sakura was getting angry, really angry.

"Sis!" Hinata hissed.

"Sakura that is enough, they want to help you. All they need to know what is going on." Mr. Takashi explained sternly.

"Well you're the police! There has to be some evidence!"

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't find anything." the brown haired man shook his head.

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat,  
"C-Could you j-just tell us w-what happened? "

Sakura didn't like crying, she thought it made her weak, so she chose anger instead, and she was getting really pissed off.

"Your neighbors reported screams coming from your home, they called us and we checked it out."

"When we got there it looked like a tornado blew in, a coffee table was smashed, papers were everywhere, it looked like a big fight, or maybe even a struggle, sadly up in a bedroom we found Tsunade Haruno, your mother, dead."

"And our dad?" Hinata said in a small voice, scared to hear his anwser.

"He was missing, I'm sorry. We just need to ask you some questions." he said.

"What, you think we did it?" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"No, of course not. We just need some answers."

Sakura was getting really sick of that sentence, _we just need answers my ass,_ she thought.

Hinata looked at her sister, she knew Sakura was gonna blow her top any minute, she never did know how to deal with her emotions. She decided to save the policemen's life if he valued it.

"Look, officer...?" Hinata didn't know the man's name.

"Officer Tenzou, ma'am."

"Officer Tenzou, we really don't know anything. Honest." The purple haired woman tried to be convincing.

"Ms. Haruno, I believe you, I really do, but we still need you to come with us." he asked again.

That was the last straw for Sakura.

"This is ridiculous! Our mother is dead and our dad is missing, possibly kidnapped, and we're here standing around when your supposed to be doing your job!"

Hinata tried to calm her sister down scared of what the principle and both of the officers might do.

"Sakura! These men are trying to help you! Now I suggest you listen to them." shouted Mr. Takashi.

"Ya know what I'm done, this is so stupid."

Sakura stormed out.

Hinata could feel her cheecks heat up, bowing in apology.  
"I apologise for my sister."

She quickly followed the pink haired girl. Catching up with her longs strides, she peeked at her sisters face to find her scowl, nose scrunched up, line in the middle of her eyebrows, lips looked as tiny as they could be. That was the normal Sakura Mad Face, yes Hinata even named it.

Sakura quickly got her stuff out of her locker and left the school, not looking back. Out of the school doors, she turned to the football feild. It was 1st period, Sakura knew no one could see her mourning for her-their, now dead mother.

Sakura sat under the bleachers in the freashly cut grass, she then pressed her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, and let the tears stream down her face. Sakura felt her sister sit down beside her, wrap her arm around her and joined her in her tears. Have you ever lost something or someone important to you, and it never sunk in? That is what was Sakura and her sister Hinata was feeling.

The purple haired girl counted the minutes, and realized they've been sitting there under the rusty bleachers since 2nd period. That was about a half hour ago, _what are we going to do now?_ Hinata thought. Hinata couldn't help but thinking about their father, where could he be?

"Sakura" Hinata mumbled.

Sakura sniffed,  
"Yeah?" Her voice was scratchy from crying.

"Where do you think dad went, he wouldn't just up and leave us right? "

Sakura's head snapped up and her eyes widened. Just the thought of their father, running and leaving them left a taste in her mouth, and she didn't like it.

"No, he-he would never do that"

"They would have found his body if he was dead right?" Hinata's eyes started to tear up once again.

Sakura shook her head, letting more tears fall down her cheeks, and felt Hinata's head lay on her shoulder and listened to her crying.

Time flew by, and neither of the sisters knew how long they were there or what time it was, Hinata stopped counting the minutes a long time ago.

Sakura took a deep breath, she knew they both couldn't sit here forever, and school didn't matter to her anymore, she would deal with that later, right now they were going to find their father and find out what the hell was going on.

"Hinata,"

"Hmm?" Hinata's eyes gazed up at her sister.

"I'm going to try and find dad, you with me?"

Hinata felt her chest tighten, she wanted to see her dad again, but she didn't know what was going to lie ahead of them. But she had no choice.

"Yeah" Hinata stood up, and wiped her tears with her hand" But where would we start? We don't know barely anything about who did this or why"

The pink haired girl didn't want to do this, but they had to start from the beginning.

"We'll have to go back home and see if we can find something that will help us"

Hinata nodded," Okay, but we'll have to be careful, we don't know who or what murdered our mom. Plus there will be police lurking around so we'll have to keep on our toes."

Sakura nodded, and started walking the way back home, with her sister in tow.

Everyday the two girls always walked to school, both of their parents were always busy with work and writing, and Hinata really didn't like taking public transportation, neither did Sakura, and Tsunade always said it was good for you to take a long walk every once in a while, so they always took a secret path through a park.

It was a fairly big park, with paths that joggers or pedestrians could take, surrounded by trees, bushes, birds, and other animals. Not far from the park was the school that the two girls attended to. The path they took wasn't on a marked trail, they cut right through the thick trees, not having any trouble at all and got to school right on time. Of coarse the only people Sakura and Hinata told about was their parents and no one else.

It was nearing summer of coarse, but it was Hinata's favorite season. The soft breeze blew her hair in front of her face, making her put it up in a simple ponytail to keep it out of her way, she gazed over to Sakura, the pink haired girl had a dazed look in her face. Hinata frowned, no matter what happened Sakura always felt better once she walked through the calming trail. But, this was more serious, Hinata realized that nothing was going to be the same anymore.

They both heard a twig snap, Hinata and sakura turned to find what was the cause. Nothing.

"Did you hear that?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah" Sakura nodded," probably just some squirrels".

Hinata nodded at the reasonable answer, "Right, just a little jumpy I guess".

They both continued walking, almost half way through the big park. Every 2 minutes there would be a snap or a rustle from the bushes, they both kept walking and ignored it, Sakura was getting more annoyed then scared, then they heard a chuckle.

Sakura was getting sick of this,  
"All right cut the bullshit, come on out we know your there!"

Hinata nodded not saying a word.

A man jumped out of one of the big oak trees, landing on the ground with a huff. Sakura couldn't get a good look at his face, all she saw was him wearing a long cloak, covering his face and his eyes, all the way down to his feet. But the cloak was recognizable, it had red clouds on it, with a background of dark black. On his back was something big that was covered in white gaze, it looked almost like a...sword? It looked...familiar to be honest.

"My, my, what are two pretty girls wondering off the path, in a forest where someone could easily kill them" he chuckled.

"First off, this is a park you idiot and second off, we can walk where ever we damn well want to." Sakura was still a little pissed from Officer Tenzou, and if this guy doesn't shut up she'll have to take her anger out on him.

"Feisty I like that, no doubt the daughter of Tsunade herself, or was the daughter" the man out right laughed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, _what is this guy talking about?_  
"What the hell do you know about our mother?"

Hinata had a bad feeling about this, just as she was about to confront the man, she felt dizzy and sleepy, all she saw was black.  
Sakura gazed over to Hinata and found her laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Hinata!" Sakura knelt down and looked at her sister, she checked her pulse, _oh thank god, she's still breathing_.

Sakurs heard another chuckle, but it wasn't from the man in front of her, she whipped her head around and the last thing she saw was red clouds on a dark sky.

"God dammit Itachi! I wanted to play with them a little more! They were really hot too! Especially pinky!"

"Calm down Kisame, you know if we don't get these two girls to Pein in two days you'll have other things to worry about."

"Fine, but if I die of sexual frustration I'm blaming it on you!"

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Nothing, let's just hurry up! I don't want to make a mess if someone comes and finds us like this"

"Right, I'll take the pink haired girl and you take the purpled haired one"

And with that Sakura was lifted onto a broad shoulder.

"Hold the hell on! Why do you get pinky!"

"Because I'm the one that knocked her out, so you get the other one" he calmly stated.

"You knocked out this one right here too!"

"Will you just shut up and help me?!" Itachi never lost his cool, so without another word Kisame obeyed and hauled the second sister on his shoulder. In a flash the four were gone, and the only thing that was left to hear was the soft rustle of the trees.

Somewhere a ebony haired man saw the whole thing, hiding in the shadows, and then in a flash he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sakura's point of view**_

I woke up of what felt like a hard cement floor, my eyes couldn't adjust to the darkness in the room. I tried to remember what happened, lets see now, went to school, found out mom was dead, (I could feel my heart sank at the reminder), got pissed, went to go find dad, walked through the park, met a mysterious man that had to do something with mom, and Hinata was-Hinata!

"Hinata?" My voice hurt, it was hoarse when I called out, it was almost inaudible. But thankfully I heard my sisters recognizable, soft voice.

"Sakura?"

"Hinata! Thank God your alright, where are you?" For judging from the volume in her voice I could tell that she wasn't far away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on. Are you alright?" I got worried.

"I-I think so, but I-I think I'm tied to something, it feels like shackles" my hands couldn't move as well as my feet. Every move I made the shackles dug into my skin, and pain shot through my nerves and a whimper fell from my lips.

"Sakura are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah, I'm good" I looked at my surroundings, the darkness was too thick to see Hinata.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Umm, it seems I'm tied to a chair, I can't see you." She sounded unsure.

I sighed,  
"Yeah, I can't see you either. Where do you think we are?"

"I-I don't know, but it feels like some kind of basement."

She was right, the whole floor was cement, and I could feel a dampness in the air, and sure enough, a faint dripping sound could be heard.

Then my mind traveled back to the men we encountered in the park. One of them looked familiar, it wasn't his face but the coat he was wearing. They were red clouds, didn't a group of men have some kind of symbol like that?

"Hinata?"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember those men that took us?"

"Yeah what about them?"

"No, do they look familiar or do you actually know about them?"

There was a pause, I was pretty sure not of uncertainty, but she was thinking.

"I-I think so, the red clouds. My mind is thinking about that gang that was on the news. Umm, it's starts with an...A. Doesn't it?"

A...A.., she was right there are many gangs around in this city. But in a pack of dogs there is always an alpha.

"Wait a minute, Akatsuki!"

Slow clapping filled the room, shuffling of footstpes got closer and a dark chuckled reached my ears.

"Looks like you two aren't some dumb broads...I underestimated you two." the voice was a soft and calming voice, girls would easily be all over this man, but this man's voice sent a unsettling feeling in my stomach. Due to the darkness, I couldn't see the man's face, the only thing I could make out in the dark where two, purple eyes,

"W-Who are you?" Hinatas asked.

"Who am I?" He let out a booming laugh, "I'm your worst nightmare that's who".

He walked closer to me, but he had his eyes dead set on Hinatas location, my eyes shifted to where the man was looking, I did indeed see a shadow figure, exactly like Hinatas. Now I knew where she was. What should I do?

The man got closer, with every step he took, my heart started to beat faster and faster. My hands shook in my shackles, making them dig even deeper, I ignored the pain and focused on the mysterious man in front of me. He finally shifted his gaze towards me, with my position down on the floor, I had to lift my head to meet the his eyes.

The man grabbed my hair and yanked it hard, causing my scalp it burn. I couldn't help another whimper to leave my mouth. He situated my head to be just below his waist, with me facing his crotch, I looked away, not wanting to look at that part of him.

"I fairly like this position with you, I'm glad we decided to just leave you on the floor." Another dark chuckle escaped his lips. My breathing started to get heavier, I've never been this scared in my life.

"Leave her alone!" My eyes darted toward Hinata, I was touched she tried to help me but, did she know who these guys were? I don't want something to happen to her because of me.

I could hear more footsteps shuffle in, with the man in front of me I couldn't see who it was, but the sound darted right where Hinata was and a sound of confusion escaped her lips, followed by a big smack and Hinata's yelp echoed in the dark room and my heart stopped, I wanted to take her place, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Stop!" The man yanked my hair, the shackles pulled me back down to the floor as they dug deeper in my skin and I knew my skin was bleeding. Adding to that half of my hair was in this mans hands. I yelped as the pain worsened, and Hinata screamed once more, making the pain I felt much worse.

Why were they doing this? What are they trying to get out of this?

"Sakura," I could hear Hinata whimper.

"We have some questions for you", the man in front of me said.

I didn't have the ability to say anything, a few tears escaped my eye. The man let go of my hair, but my relief was short lived as he bashed my head against the cement and I shrieked from the pain, another cry came from Hinata as another slap echoed in the room.

"When I say something you answer me", the man in front of me said in a calm voice.

But I didn't want to play into the bastard's hands. I glared at him, and stayed silent, I prepared myself for the slap I was going to receive, another slap echoed in the room, but it wasn't aimed at me, Hinata whimpered again.

I could only see a silhouette of the man abusing her and Hinata tied to the chair, it was still pretty dark in the room, I feared to see what Hinata looked like if they turned on the lights, if they even had any lights down where we were.

The man in front of her was tall, and had a long lanky body, perfect for being fast and swift in combat, I looked to the other man in front of me was fairly tall as well, meaning if we tried to escape we wouldn't get very far and they would easily kill us in a split second.

"Hit her again, this time don't be a pussy about it." He said.

I could see the shadow of the man's arm lift again and my eyes widened as his hand made a fist and he punched her as I pleaded for them to stop stop, but he hit her a few more times, more powerful then the last. I could hear my sister's sobs, and I desperately wanted to take her place, she didn't deserve this.

"Now," the man in front of me, who seemed to be the top boss around here, started, "We're going to ask you some questions and we want you to answer them, truthfully. If you lie, or attempt to, your sister is going to get punished for your actions, so be careful, got it?"

I nodded, again the man punched Hinata and she shrieked again,

"What was that?"

"Yes!" I didn't want her to get hurt again.

"Good, now, all we want to know is where your father ran off to."

"We don't know" I answered simply.

"Why do I feel like you're lying?" he said.

"I'm telling the truth" I pleaded, I didn't want the other man to hit Hinata again.

The man in front of me groaned like this was so stressful for him,

"First your mother didn't know anything, now you, God do you dumb broads know anything?"

He met my mother? Wait, then, that meant,

"You were the one that killed her" I whispered.

"Ah, so you do know about your mom. No that wasn't me, that was one of my employees that finished her. Now lets see what do you know, release the girl" He nodded to the man in front of Hinata, who's head was bowed and he hair hung around her head.

The mysterious man took, of what seemed like a key and unlocked her shackles and threw her off the chair she was on and on the cement floor and again she whimpered,

"W-What are you doing?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the man nod to the other man in front of Hinata, and in of what felt like a second, he kicked Hinata in the stomach, she curled up as she groaned and grunted, again and again he kicked Hinata, as I pleaded him to stop but, I knew it was no use as he kicked her again and again every kick was harder than the last.

"I'll tell you what I know!" I screamed, I looked up into the man's, who was in front of me, glowing purple eyes. Again I said,  
"I'll tell you what I know but, its not much, just don't hurt her again, please. You can do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt her".

The man stared at me, probably determining if I was lying or not. The only sound in the room was Hinata's heavy breathing and small whimpers, that bastard didn't have to kick her so hard, she probably bruised a rib.

"Okay deal, if you tell me everything you know, I'll let you two go, if the information is valuable. Put her back on the chair", he ordered him. The man did as he asked, surprisingly he put her back on the chair with care, but seemed as if Hinata was more hurt than I thought, Hinata groaned and whimpered. Once she was settled in her chair, I told the man everything, from the police man at school to us walking to through the park and how the two men knocked us and captured.

I looked him in the eyes as I told him, hoping he would believe me. I read somewhere that if you look somewhere in their eyes directly, there was a less chance of them thinking you were lying. His eyes showed no emotion, it bothered me to no end that I couldn't see what the two men looked like.

It felt like years passed as he just stood there, his gaze burned holes in the top of my head, I did not once leave his eyes, determined for him to let us go but, that wouldn't happen once he said,

"Kill them", he turned away.

"Wait! I'm really telling the truth! We know nothing of our father's whereabouts!"

"I believe you, I just have no use for you anymore."

"But you said you would let us go if I told you the truth!"

"I lied" I could hear by the tone of his voice he shrugged.

I felt my blood boil and my fists clenched, wanting to get up and kick the fuckers ass but, my shackles restrained me from doing so. After a big thud sounded out, Hinata's scream followed right after, the man in front of Hinata grabbed her hair and used his other hand to smack her across the face.

"Hey! Assface! Why don't come over here and release me and we'll have a proper hand to hand fight. Unless you're a pussy?" I didn't know what I was doing, my mouth moved on it's on, and the words flowed naturally, the truth is I know nothing about hand to hand combat but, anything to keep him away from Hinata.

"Well, shit, looks like we have ourselves a wildcat!", a voice said from my far right.

All of a sudden bright lights flashed on, blinding me as I tried to get my eyes to adjust. As I expected it was a basement, with gray brick walls and stone floors. The room was fairly big, big enough to hold at least 50 people. I looked at Hinata next to me and sure enough she was in pretty bad shape, her face bruised and red, she wrists and ankles were red and raw from the shackles. The man in front of her had long black hair, that was pulled into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck, he was wearing a long, black coat with red clouds, he wasn't the only one.

All around the room were men, and one woman with odd blue hair, wore black coats with red clouds, surely a trademark to resemble their gang, the Akatsuki. Right in between two men, one with red hair and one with his hood up, was the door. It was just as it sounded like, metal. It was fairly big and it surely fit the atmosphere in the room so to say.

"Now, the boss has let me do whatever I want with you two", said the man, "But I don't know where to start."

"Just hurry up so we can get this over with, I've got better stuff to do" The man with the long black hair said.

"Yeah Yeah," The man in front of us had silver slicked back hair, his eyes shined as he licked his lips eyeing me. I shuddered but that didn't get unnoticed by him. "I like it when they're scared "

"Fuck off!" I bit right back at him.

The man boomed a laugh,  
"That's what I like to hear!"

"Kakazu! Get me the tools! I'm going to have some fun with this one, and the purple haired one..." he slowly eyed Hinata up and down, and licked his lips more slowly, obviously picturing of what he could do to her. "Bring her up to my chambers...for later"

Hinata whimpered, and I felt rage of the thought of that son of a bitch putting his grubby hands on her. I was about to yell at the man in front of me to leave her alone when a strange voice up above me cut in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you".

It wasn't one of their men, since all of them were looking around frantically, putting their hands in their long coats, looking for their weapons.

From up above a man with spiky hair jumped down in front of me and had a long sword that shined in the room.

My eyes widened as hope filled me.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was quiet, nobody moved, not a sound was made. I looked over to my sister to find her unconscious, if this man came here to save us, he needed to hurry and get us out of here now.

"Good to see you again, little brother." The man ,who named himself as our savers older brother, said while he stepped forward with no weapon or any protection in his hand. Did he really think he could defend himself against a sword like that?

"Since when have we ever established ourselves as family. Last time I checked I wasn't the one who betrayed the clan." The little brother said. I could see his hand tighten around the sword, and veins almost pop out his knuckle.

"Oh, he got you good Itachi!" The man with he sliver slicked back haired doubled over laughing, obviously enjoying the feud between the two brothers.

"Shut up Hidan." The man with the hood pulled over his face shouted at him.

"Oh come on Kazuku, this is some real funny shit. Fuck, I should have brought some popcorn!" Again the man snickered.

"I see you're still on a tight leash with these disgusting men." Our saver said.

"I would still say the same thing to you, did your poor excuse for a leader send you here, or did you come willingly?" The man classified as Itachi said with a smirk.

"I don't think that's any of your damn business." From the tone of the little brother's voice, I could tell he had a snarled expression shown on his face.

"You always did have such a short temper, didn't you. Sasuke."

"And you had a short fuse as well. But I'm not one to talk, let the smoke do the talking."

Suddenly the room filled up with a big black smoke cloud, my lungs were filled and my eyes stung. It was so thick you couldn't probably even see your hand in front of your face. Before I could register anything else, my wrists and ankles felt pressure of the shackles leave and myself hoisted over a shoulder. I grunted and coughed, my mind didn't know whether to think it was Hinata's and I's saver or one of the Akatsuki stealing us away.

I bounced on top of the person's shoulder, I grunted and groaned as my head and upper body hurt like hell. I felt light headed when fresh air finally hit my nose and I breathed much easier. My eyes slowly opened and looked down on pavement, I turned my head a little ways and relief washed over me as I saw it was the man who saved me and my sister. Said sister was also thrown on the man's shoulder but, was still unconscious. I said nothing, couldn't say anything was more like it. I turned my head some more and saw a black SUV in the distance, bile burned my throat at the thought of the man who saved us was really someone who wanted to capture and torture us.

The man got closer and opened up the door to either our freedom or demise. He gently set my sister down on the seat first then he did the same to me. When I thought he was going to shut the door, he instead sat across from me and my unconscious sister.

I turned to look at my sister and checked her plus, it was beating a millisecond slower. I lifted up her shirt slightly and already found purple bruised.

"Shit." I whispered.

"How is she?" He asked.

I took a glance at him from the corner of my eye. I had to say our saver was pretty handsome, it seemed the looks ran in the family, as I thought about it his said older brother wasn't as bad looking either.

I mentally slapped myself, he could be the enemy for all I know, I glared at him and stood my guard.

"And why the hell would I tell you? You may have saved us from them but, that still doesn't mean a damn thing that I trust you."

"Jesus woman all I asked was your sisters well being and you start talking nonsense. Why do woman always overthink?"

"I didn't say she was my sister."

"And I didn't say that I was going to kidnap you."

Touche.

I sighed and looked back at her stomach, lightly touching it I easily felt the damage that bastard had done.

"She has got at least three bruised ribs, we just need to elevate her stomach area, find something to wrap her stomach in." I looked at her head and found no bumps, thank god. "Her head looks fine, but she will definitely have a hell of a headache when she wakes up. Only three things will help right now, gauze, rest, and lots and lots of ice."

"For a young girl like yourself you sure know a lot about medical procedures." He narrowed his eyes, looking suspicous.

"Oh calm your tits, I'm studying to become a doctor. And what kind of doctor wouldn't know how to treat something as simple as a bruised rib."

"Hn."

I went back to examining Hinata, looking for anything else I might have missed, only to find nothing, much to my relief.

"Why was a gang like the Atasuki after me and my sister.? I asked.

"Hn."

Frowning at his response I asked,

"Well, who exactly are you?"

"Hn."

"Do you have any other response either than 'hn'?"

"Do you shut up and not ask questions all the time?"

"Well excu-"

"Shut up we're here."

Being caught up with examining Hinata and trying not to strangle the man in front of me, I never noticed we were moving. Looking out the tinted windows, big gates opened and guards stood at attention, looking further I was met with the sight of a big mansion. This guy must be loaded if he could afford something like this, I looked at the man who sat in front of me again, he did look like the type of person who would have that kind of cash. But as mom used to say never judge a book by it's cover. And this was one rude ass book.

The SUV stopped at a long staircase, leading up to double doors. The ebony haired man got out of the car, not even glancing at me or Hinata.

The door on Hinata's side opened and the man took Hinata and carried her bridle style. As much as I wanted to protest, I knew I couldn't carry her by myself, so I let him carry my sister up the steps.

I got out of the car and followed up to long steps, I opened the doubled doors from him and was met with an elegant sight. A double staircase led up to a second floor, the redwood stairs fit beautifully with the hanging chandelier that shined the whole room, a small table was set with gardenias, completing the whole room nicely.

I looked around and saw the bastard already left me. It was partially my fault for dilly dallyling and spacing out but, he at least could have snapped me out of it.

Now I'm going to get lost in the big ass mansion with a stranger carrying my unconscious and badly injured sister.

Not wanting to get even further behind him I walked quickly, deciding to take the stairs for two reasons. One, he more likely went upstairs seeing as the right led to a door with it labeled ' _laundry'_ and to the left was obviously the kitchen, and two, I really really wanted to walk up those stairs. I took a hard left up the stairs and was met with a long hallway.

You know in scary movies where the main protagonist looks around the creepy ass mansion and finds a long dark hallway where the killer is waiting behind a curtain or a secret passage behind a painting?

This is exactly that situation.

Wanting to get out of here as fast as possible I kept my head down, walking as fast as I can. The dark purple carpet and my converse was the only thing I could see. My thumping feet got louder and louder, I walked faster, when I noticed that I wasn't the one who was making that loud thumping noise. My heartbeat got quicker, and I walked even faster. The footsteps were so out of sync you would be stupid to think you were the only one in this hallway.

I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around myself, thinking that I would feel more protected. The footsteps got louder and faster, and so did mine.

As I ran I felt myself hit a wall, a tall soft wall. Big hands grabbed my shoulders, and fingers dug into my skin, I flinched waiting for what was to come. But nothing did, I slowly opened one eye. Shiny black shoes stood in front of my converse , as my eyes traveled up a sharp cut suit fit on the persons body. I finally got the courage to look at my soon to be killer's face.

I saw the most beautiful grey eyes that day.

* * *

 _ **So I saw how many followers and reads this got and I was really happy so many people liked it! So I got enough energy to start the next chapter and work on more of my stories. More updates soon to come!**_

 _ **Thank You.**_


	6. Chapter 6

I stood frozen, looking straight into grey eyes. A surgeon mask covered the rest of their face, and gray hair stuck out. Said grey eyes narrowed at me, and their hold on my shoulders tightened, making me flinch at the stinging pain.

"And who exactly are you?" A deep and masculine voice said.

I regret to say that I stuttered over my words but, I didn't want to say anything that could get myself killed.

The man just growled and started walking with his strong hold on me.

"Hey! Let me go you big brute!" I shouted.

The man growled again but he didn't look back at me this time. As he walked further down the hall many scenarios played out in my mind. He could take me to some dungeon and torture me, or he would take me outside and kill me with one gunshot to the head. Just like I've seen in the movies. Every second I started to get more and more frantic, to calm myself I focused on the man's unusually gray hair.

Finally the man seemed to have come across two big double doors, I didn't have enough time to take a more closer look at the details because the mysterious masked man pushed them open with a creak and a big room with a large desk and chair stood smack dab in the middle. The floor was a polished granite, I awed at the interior. Again the man yanked my arm making me grunt at the pain,

"Hurry up." The man, again, growled.

In the far corner of the room was a couch and a little coffee table, but two men distracted me from my surroundings. One had bright blonde hair, he was dressed in a grey suit that you could tell that costed a fortune. He had odd whiskers on each cheek, and he seemed angry as he failed his arms around. The other was the man that rescued me and Hinata, and the asshole that left me wondering around this godforsaken place. I know it was partially my fault for not paying attention. His arms crossed in standoffish way. It looked like they were in some kind of argument, I hoped no one had a short temper and started shooting or beating one another. They would look like the type of people who would get angry at the drop of a pin.

Talk about a worse case scenario.

Behind the two men was the couch, and Hinata was lying on said couch.

"Hinata!"

I broke free from the man's grip who shouted an annoyed 'Hey!' and pushed aside the two men and keeled down face to face with my sister. They did a horrible job, the bandages on her head were poorly wrapped, a monkey could easily do a better job, she then noticed how all they did was put a bag of ice on her stomach, and it wasn't even placed in the right spot, it looked like someone just threw it on her stomach and walked away without another care in the world. Her head nor her stomach was properly elevated, her condition will get worse if she keeps laying like this.

"Where have you been? I turn around for one fucking second and you're-" The man with the black hair started.

"Are you about to say how irresponsible or clueless I am?" I said in a low and slow tone.

I looked at the dark haired man straight in the eye, he said nothing. My guess was right.

"Cause don't even fucking start."

The whiskered man was clearly taken back by my outburst. From the corner of my eye the man who escorted me in here, had a eyebrow up, interested where I was going with this.

And I was, and I was going to get my point straight.

"You clearly didn't listen to what I said back in the car."

"I thought it didn't matter." This guy was a real know at all.

"Well you fucking thought wrong!"

My so called savior was about to object but I cut him off, not wanting to hear his bullshit.

"First off, did I not say she had bruised ribs?" again he tried to cut me off, thinking he would get the last word, "And didn't I say her head and stomach needed to be elevated? And second off let me just comment how you guys did a horrible job! It looked like a third grader did it! Do you have any idea what danger she can be in if her wounds won't properly be treated!?"

All three men stood and stared at me, and all three looked shocked, I would be too if a short, pink haired teenage girl yelled at you out of nowhere.

Ignoring them I turned around and unwrapped the bandages around her head and re-did the whole thing again, I lifted her head up with care and placed on top of a soft pillow that was lying conveniently on the couch, idiots didn't even use the damn thing. It was just sitting there, perfect for an injured person like her. The roll of bandages caught my eye on the coffee table. I lifted up Hinata's shirt to show her stomach and rapped the gauze around her abdomen, making sure it fit around snugly.

"We're going to need pain relief, I don't suppose you don't have some lying around do you?" I said not glancing back at them, more focused on setting the bag of ice on her stomach as well elevating her stomach.

"I'm sure we do. Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Footsteps echoed the room and the big doors closed with a loud bang.

The sound of Hinata's slow breath calmed me. When we were little, living at the orphanage, I fell asleep to that sound every night, holding her on that creaky bed. The windows didn't do justice to keep that cold wind, and the blankets weren't thick enough to give us warmth. Every night Hinata would sneak in my bed that was next to hers right after our caretaker would shut off the lights. Hinata and I hated it there, they'd starve us on multiple occasions, on top of that they would work us non stop, and when they did feed us the food tasted horrible. But it was all we had, so we forced the sludge down our throats as we quickly took a few gulps at the dirty sewage water that was almost worse than the food itself.

"You're pretty good at medical attention, for your age." A voice said behind me. I looked around to find it was the man with the bright blonde hair. He looked at me with bright blue eyes, and his handsome face looked at me with interest.

"I'm studying in the medical field." I turned back to Hinata and pushed back a strand of hair that fell on her face, I almost chuckled when I saw her nose twitch. I love my sister with all my heart. I promised myself I would do anything and everything to protect her.

"Who are you people?" I turned to look at both the mysterious men.

Neither of them said anything. They both looked at each other, as if thinking whether they should tell me. But as I looked at Hinata I thought she should be awake if they do tell me.

"Don't tell me yet. I want my sister awake when you two tell us what is going on." As I stared back at both of them, the white haired man's grey eyes caught mine. And I felt myself unable to move. It was like he trapped me in a spell, a spell that could trap you with one long look.

"I'll have a room set up for you and your sister." The whiskered man looked at the masked man. Again they seemed to be in a silent conversation. After he stalked off, leaving the room with just me, my unconscious sister, and the blonde haired man.

"If you don't mind, I can carry your sister to both of your rooms." He had such a happy smile, it made me feel a little at ease. If he didn't have that expensive suit on, I would have guessed he was a normal teenager like me.

I just stared at him and nodded as I stood up and waited as he removed the bag of ice (that was now a bag of cold water) and gently carried Hinata in his arms. I opened the double doors for him and followed him down the same hallway I was caught. A door I didn't even notice passing by, stood all alone, with no painting by it or a label.

I turned the small handle, and stood back letting him go first.

"Turn on the light would ya?" He asked.

I felt the bare wall for the light until my fingers felt a plastic switch. With a click a lightly brown room appeared, with a big bed and right next to it was a small bed stand. Along another wall a huge closet sat there, making the room look bigger than it already was. Another door led somewhere, my guess was the bathroom. I watched the man set down Hinata on the big bed, and pulled up the thick quit that lay on the end of the bed.

"It gets pretty cold in this room so we'll want to keep her warm." He said as he tucked her in.

This guy could never hurt a fly.

"May I ask your name?"

"Not unless you tell me yours." I defended.

He gave me a big bright smile, as he stuck out his hand.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!"


End file.
